the_new_villains_defeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
SonicPhantom47's Special Villain Defeats
SonicPhantom47 It began on July 22, 2017 Selena Gomez Release date: July 22, 2017 Song used: Cruella de Vil by Selena Gomez Description Happy Birthday to the love of my life. Happy Birthday to the Goddess of Happiness Happy Birthday to Selena Gomez In your honor, here is a video for you. It is also the first video of my new, Special Villain Defeats, series. Here are the defeats of villains from various movies and shows Selena Gomez has been in Enjoy! Villains protrayed/voiced by her *Quasimodo Wilson from Hotel Transylvania *Evil Alex from The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex *General Magnus Kane from Princess Protection Program *Maltazard from Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds *Dominique Blatt from Another Cinderella Story *The Gorog from Wizards of Waverly Place *Bela from Hotel Transylvania 2 SMG4 Song used Iron by Within Temptation (nightcore) (part 1) and Soldiers of the Wasteland by Dragonforce (nightcore) (part 2). Quotes *“i LIVE IN A WORLD OF MULTICOLORED MARIOS ._.” -SuperMarioGlitchy4 *"MAMAF**KER" -Mario Part I *SuperMarioGlitchy3 from Super Mario 64 Bloopers: 99% Idiot *Grand Dad from SM64: THE BOOTLEG DIMENSION *Bully Boss from Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Boil the Big Bully *Sans from If Mario was in...Undertale *GLaDOS from If Mario was in...Portal *Dragon from If Mario Was In... SKYRIM *Dr. Pootis from Mighty Morphin' Mario Rangers *Crazy Koopa from SM64 Bloopers: Shell Shocked *Chain Chomp from Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Who Let the Chomp Out? *Prince Big Whoop from SM64 Bloopers: Castle Royale *Admiral S. Swipe from SMG4 N' Pals: Seaside Stupidity Part 2 *Ganondorf from If Mario was in... Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time *Villager from SM64 Bloopers: Can the Villager Come Out to Play *Master Hand from Retarded64: Stupid Smash Bros Part II *King Boo from SMG4: Stupid Luigi's Mansion *The Wah Gang from SMG4: Wild, Wild Mario *Mr. L from SM64 Bloopers: Luigi Labyrinth *Fox McCloud from SM64 Bloopers: Kirby Phones Home *King Pipe from Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Problematic Pipe Problems *Sarge from SMG4: Area 64 *The Devil from If Mario Was in Cuphead *Spaghagrid from from SMG4: BENDY and the SPAGHETTI MACHINE *Kermit/Masked Man from If Mario was in... Assassins Creed Origins *The Puppet and Purple Guy from R64: Return to Freddy's spaghettria *SuperLuigiGlitchy4 from Sup’ Bro? *Flying Spaghetti Monster from Retarded64: The Spaghettipocalypse *Il Piantissimo from SSENMODNAR 12 - STOLEN SPAGHETTI EDITION *Baldi from SMG4: If Mario was in... Baldi's Basics *Ztar from Bad Star's Back! 300k special *Steve Guy, Awkward Guy, Crazy Guy, Assassin Guy, and Awesome Guy from SM64 Bloopers: Shy Guy Showdown *Waluigi from SMG4: War of the Fat Italians 2018 *Francis from SMG4: Final Hours Spongebob Sheldon J. Plankton from Plankton Doodlebob from Frankendoodle The Alaskan Bull Worm from Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm Puffy Fluffy from A Pal for Gary Flats the Flounder from The Bully Dennis from The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Carl from Selling Out The Tattletale Strangler from Spongebob Meets the Strangler Master Udon from Karate Island Planktonamor from Dunces and Dragons Dead Eye Plankton from Pest of the West Abrasive Spongebob from The Abrasive Side Jellien Leader from Plant of the Jellyfish Burger Beard the Pirate from The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Family Guy Dreamworks Stephen King Pokemon Muppets Goosebumps Marvel Songs used *Part 1: End of an Empire by Celldweller *Part 2: Let Me Be Your Superhero by Smash Into Pieces *Part 3: Superhero by Falling In Reverse and Superheroes by The Script Quotes *Part 1: "Avengers, Assemble!" -Tony Stark *Part 2: "You said it yourself, bitch! We're the guardians of the galaxy!" -Peter Quill/Starlord *Part 3: “Excelsior!” -Stan Lee Description Part 3 In loving memory of Stan Lee, the king of cameos, a real life superhero, and the creator of our favorite superhero series. Here is defeats of villains created by him. Enjoy! RIP Stan Lee 1922-2018 Release dates *Part I: December 12, 2017 *Part II: June 20, 2018 *Part III: November 13, 2018 Part I *Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger from Iron Man *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull from Captain America: The First Avenger *Loki Laufeyson from The Avengers *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin from Spider-Man *Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom from Fantastic Four *Agent John Garret from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Deacon Frost from Blade *Sebastian Shaw from X-Men: First Class *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash from Iron Man 2 *Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus from Spider-Man 2 *Grant Ward from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Galactus from Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer *Blackheart from Ghost Rider *Aldrich Killian from Iron Man 3 *Francis Freeman/Ajax from Deadpool *Eddie Brock/Venom from Spider-Man 3 *Ronan the Accuser from Guardians of the Galaxy *Ultron from The Avengers: Age of Ultron Part II *Wilson Grant Fisk/Kingpin from Daredevil *Emil Blonsky/Abomination from The Incredible Hulk *Dr. Curtis Connors/The Lizard from The Amazing Spider-Man *Kilgrave from Jessica Jones *Malekith the Accursed from Thor: The Dark World *Daniel Whitehall from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Alisa Jones from Jessica Jones *Alexander Goodwin Pierce from Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Nobu Yoshioka from Daredevil *Willis Stryker/Diamondback from Luke Cage *Mephisto from Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance *Maxwell “Max” Dillon/Electro from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Harold Meachum from Iron Fist *Jiaying from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *David “Dave” Banner from The Hulk *Alexandra Reid from The Defenders *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket from Ant-Man *Ego the Living Planet from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Part III *William Stryker from X2: X-Men United *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones and Helmut Zemo from Captain America: Civil War *Magneto from X-Men: The Last Stand *Kaecilius and Dormammu from Doctor Strange *Hive from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *IchIrō Yashida/Silver Samurai from The Wolverine *Hela and Surtur from Thor: Ragnarok *The Dark Overlord from Howard the Duck *Kirigi from Elektra *Dr. Bolivar Trask from X-Men: Days of Future Past *Erik “Killmonger” Stevens from Black Panther *En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse from X-Men: Apocalypse *Eli Morrow from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Xander Rice and Donald Pierce from Logan *Ava Starr/Ghost from Ant-Man and the Wasp *Russell Collins/Firefist from Deadpool 2 Oz James Bond Power Rangers Defeats of my favorite Christmas Villains Go Check out "Defeats of my Favorite Christmas Villains" here. One Upon A Time Angry Video Game Nerd Video Game Movie Richalvarez Don Bluth Discription He used to work for Disney, and now he has become one of the best Animated Non-Disney Movie makers in history. And here are his villains from his movies (and three video games) This is the defeats of Don Bluth villains. Enjoy! Quote “I prefer that animation reach into places where live action doesn't go, and it seems like all of animation nowadays is trying to go where live action is. We're waiting for the pendulum to swing back again, which I am absolutely confident it will.” -Don Bluth Song Without You Here by Relentless Flood Villains *Jenner from The Secret of NIMH *Singe from Dragon’s Lair *Evil Commander Borf from Space Ace *Warren T. Rat from An American Tail *Sharptooth from The Land Before Time *Carface Caruthers from All Dogs Go to Heaven *Mordroc from Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp *The Grand Duke of Owls from Rock-a-Doodle *Grundel Toad from Thumbelina *Queen Gnorga from A Troll in Central Park *Drake from The Pebble and the Penguin *Grigori Rasputin from Anastasia *Ludmilla from Bartok the Magnificent *The Drej Queen from Titan A.E. Steven Spielberg Trivia *Songs Used: **'Spongebob:' Sweet Victory **'Family Guy:' ***'Part 1: '''Last Ride of the Day (Nightcore) by Nightwish **'Salena Gomez: ' **'SMG4: ' ***'Part 1: 'Iron by Within Temptation (nightcore) ***'Part 2: 'Soldiers of the Wasteland by Dragonforce (nightcore) **'Marvel: ' ***'Part 1: 'End of an Empire by Celldweller ***'Part 2: 'Let Me Be Your Superhero by Smash Into Pieces ***'Part 3: ' ****Superhero by Falling In Reverse ****Superheroes by The Script **'Oz: ' **'James Bond: ' **'Power Rangers: ' **'Once Upon A Time: ' **'Angry Video Game Nerd: ' **'Dreamworks: ' **'Stephen King: ' **'Pokemon: ' **'Muppets: ' **'Goosebumps: ' **'Christmas: ' ***Carol of the Bells by Lindsey Stirling ***MissileToe by Annoying Orange ***I F___ing Love Christmas by Doug Walker **'Richalvarez: ' **'Video Game Movie: ' **'Don Bluth: 'Without You Here by Relentless Flood **'Steven Spielberg: ' *Quotes Added: **“I’m ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!” -Spongebob Squarepants **“Giggity giggity goo!” -Glenn Quagmire **'Marvel-''' ***Part 1: "Avengers, Assemble!" -Tony Stark ***Part 2: "You said it yourself, bitch! We're the guardians of the galaxy!" -Peter Quill/Starlord ***Part 3: “Excelsior!” -Stan Lee